


A Conversation

by reiley



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I love him.”</p><p>Stuart freezes in the hall at the sound of Vince’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

* * *

“Because I love him.”

Stuart freezes in the hall at the sound of Vince’s voice.

“And I don’t mean I’m in love with him or anything like that. I just love him. So maybe I am a sad bastard for sticking with him all these years. Everyone else seems to think so. Think I should drop him, because he’s such a cunt—Oh, oops, sorry.” Vince chuckles a little bit. “But they don’t understand. They don’t see him the way I do. No one else knows him. He wouldn’t let them. He’d have a right fit if he knew I was telling you this.”

Damn right, Stuart thinks, about to step out of the shadows.

“But he loves me, too. I know he does.”

Vince’s soft voice forces Stuart to pause again.

“Not that he’s ever said. Don’t think he knows how. Not with words. He’s all about action. In the moment. Never thinking about what comes next. ‘Course, you know that. Just look at you. I’ve known him practically me whole life and he hasn’t changed all that much in the past fifteen years. Sometimes I look at him and he’s the same boy that saved my life the first day of school. Well, alright, not my life, but at least my face. Would’ve gotten pounded if Stuart hadn’t been there. Sort of fell in love with him right then.”

The breath catches in Stuart’s throat. He tries to clear it without making a sound.

“I know I said,” Vince laughs, “but I was only fourteen. What did I know? Everything was different after that. I’d never had a best mate before. Had friends, sure, but never a _best_ friend. To be honest I don’t think Stuart had ever had _any_ real friends before, either. He’d never admit that. Or if you called him on it he’d only say ‘Who needs friends? They can fuck off!’ Oh, sorry again.”

Leaning back against the wall, Stuart lets the quiet, husky purr of Vince’s voice wash over him.

“He loves you, too.”

Stuart’s eyes snap open. Who the fuck is he talking to?

“I can tell. He acts as though he doesn’t care, but I can tell in the way he looks at you.”

It better not be that fucking Nathan. There’s no way Vince could possibly think that Stuart would ever love anyone but…

“And he’ll be great to you, too. ‘Course, you’ll always have me. And Hazel. No matter what happens, we’ll always be here for you. Even if Stuart does go away like he’s planning.”

Biting his lip now, Stuart wonders how the hell Vince knows about that. Romey wouldn’t have said, would she? No. It’s just Vince. He always knows. Funny, he hasn’t said anything about it yet, Stuart thinks angrily. But Vince wouldn’t, would he?

“And then there’s Aunty Alex, as well. And Bernie, too. I bet even Nathan will be coming round to see ya.”

Stuart hears a bit of shuffling in the other room and is about to move to go in, when Vince continues.

“Come on, Alfie. Your da will here soon to get us and you know what he’s like if we make him wait.”

With a low, quiet sigh, Stuart slinks back out of the house. He makes sure to open the door with a bang and calls in, “Vince! I’m here, are you ready to go yet?”

* * *


End file.
